Dirty
by Chisa-Aby
Summary: Una noche en el antro se vuelve una noche llena de pasión y deseo. Con gemidos sofocado por labios hambrientos/-Naruto la tiene muy grande... y Sasuke no se quedaba nada atrás.-/ Naru&Saku&Sasu /Contenido vulgar, palabras obscenas y mucho sexo... Bajo su responsabilidad. Y un poco de Ooc.
1. Dirty

¡Jo, jo! Yo y mi mente pervertida les deja este pequeño regalito... no se olviden de leer al final, es importante.

* * *

**Dirty**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El ensordecedor ruido de la música a todo volumen, hacia vibrar las gigantescas bocinas, y exaltar a las personas.

El lugar era enorme, pero había tanta gente que parecía ser un pequeño cuarto de aseo.

Todo era escalofríos, vibraciones paulatinas, suspiros pecaminosos, cuerpos sudorosos, manos traviesas, movimientos eróticos y juramentos_sucios._

Todos bailaban sin parar, unos bebían sin control y otros se fundían en besos y contacto a quemarropa.

En este momento yo era parte de los que bailaban sin parar. Bebía sin control de mi tequila puro. Me besaba con no sé quien y podía sentir el contacto de su pene a quemarropa.

Era una bomba de alucinaciones y excitación.

Podía ver a Ino tragándose a un chico gordo lleno de granos, mañana me reiría de ella sin parar.

Hinata estaba siendo manoseada de los senos por una chica. – _Y yo que creía que era una santurrona_.- Se podía ver lo bien que se lo estaba pasando, acariciaba la melena roja de la otra chica y por sus gestos podía intuir que estaba siendo manoseada por otro lado.

Regresé mi vista hacia el chico que me acariciaba los costados y casi me da un infarto… estaba jodidamente bueno, por lo menos mi subconsciente alcohólico no me hacia pasar vergüenzas.

Alto, rubio, ojos electrizantes de color azul, piel ligeramente bronceada, musculoso y a juzgar por el enorme bulto chocando con mi vientre, estaba muy bien dotado.

Tu nombre.- Exigí. Y casi me corro al oírlo -muy apenas por la fuerte música- reír. Tenía la risa más angelical y varonil que en mi puta vida haya escuchado.

Naruto.- Me dijo sonriéndome travieso.

Naruto.- Estoy segura que gemí su nombre y por el brusco acercamiento de su entrepierna, creo que le gustó cómo lo dije.- Vamos a otro lugar.- Okay, eso había sido muy zorra de mi parte, pero teniendo a semejante espécimen que tal vez jamás vuelva a encontrar, borró todo pensamiento de culpa y modestia.

Claro… Sakura-chan.- Me jaló fuertemente del brazo llevándome a no sé donde. Pero una pregunta rondaba por mi mente ¿en qué momento le dije mi nombre? – Llegamos.- Deseché todo pensamiento al ver una –increíblemente- limpia habitación ¿estaríamos aun en el club? Porque estoy segura que el antro no tenia cuartos privados.

¿Dónde estamos?- Me miró por un rato sin expresión alguna, y me asustó.

En tu paraíso personal. – Sonrió macabro y con burla. ¿En mi qué? – Te he estado observando desde hace un tiempo.- ¿Me ha estado espiando? ¿Era un secuestrador, un acosador? ¿Quería tenerme sola para matarme y vender mis órganos en el mercado negro? – No es nada malo, te lo aseguro.- Levantó su mano derecha en son de juramento.- Me gustaste desde el momento en que te vi… nos gustaste.

Estoy segura que mi cara era de póker, no entiendo que mierdas está pasando. – E-espera… hablaste en plural.- Dije temerosa, demonios, bien hecho Sakura, demuéstrale a tu acosador que te estas cagando de miedo.

Lo sé. – Caminó hacia la enorme cama con vestiduras rojas… se ve tan suave, me pregunto si será seda. – Lamentablemente eres muy hermosa, captas la atención de cualquiera con verga.- Abrió ligeramente sus piernas para mostrarme el enorme bulto de tela… de seguro eso duele.- ¿Lo ves? Me pusiste duro desde que te vi menear las caderas al caminar.- Habló como si fuera un tormento.

Me removí incomoda, toda la excitación que sentí al bailar con él se había esfumado por completo. Si mi vagina antes temblaba de deseo ahora estaba segura que era de miedo.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me hizo ignorar esto y voltear hacia la persona que entraba imponente.

Mierda.- Dije asustada, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia la mesa de noche junto a la cama.

Demonios Teme, apenas la estaba preparando.- Gritó exaltado el rubio con cara de ángel.

Hmp, tardas demasiado Dobe… no estoy de humor como para esperar mas.- Todos los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron como gato enojado. Jo-der, puta voz de Dios que se cargaba ese tipo. Creo que estoy mojada otra vez.

Jum.- Viendo de reojo vi como Naruto hizo un moflete indignado. – De acuerdo, de acuerdo. – Suspiró derrotado.- Lo diré rápido que esto ya me duele mucho.- Supongo que hablaba de su verga… su gran y dura verga, de seguro también era gruesa como…- Sakura-chan.- Me llamó divertido, creo que me quedé viendo demasiado su bulto.- Seré mas rápido. Me excitas. Lo excitas. Estas que ardes y te queremos coger hasta que nos exprimas la vida.- Oh mierda, que bien se oían esas palabras. Todo mi cuerpo vibró de anticipación, estaba tan deseosa, seis meses sin sexo -desde que rompí con mi ex- es demasiado.

¿Ahora soy una zorra?- Me dije sin querer. El rubio se sorprendió por lo que dije y escuché un bufido detrás de mí. No recordaba a la otra persona.

Te hemos estado observando lo suficiente como para decirte que esa acusación es muy injusta.- Dijo el rubio.

Sentí unas grandes manos sujetarme de la cadera y voltearme rápidamente y lo que vi… me encantó.- Tu tienes de zorra lo que yo de santo.- Unos carnosos y masculinos labios se elevaron ligeramente. Esa sonrisa prometía tantas cosas. Subí la mirada poco a poco, su nariz era recta y algo respingona y luego estaban los ojos Oh-my-fucking-god que ojos tan mas hermosos, negros, completamente negros que no sé diferenciar entre la pupila y la retina. Me atrajeron como imanes, parecían un abismo lleno de pecado, y por mí colección de discos de Hendrix que quería caer en él una y otra vez, sin parar jamás.

Me enamoré.- Dije ridículamente, pero ¡vamos! La situación lo merece. Sentí sus manos apretarme mas fuerte y su sonrisa crecer burlona.

Ejem.- Una interrupción me alejó del perfecto rostro de mi captor.- No la acapares para ti solo Teme, quedamos en que seria para ambos.

De acuerdo.- En serio, si sigue hablando me voy a correr ahí mismo.- Solo porque me causa lastima tu patético bultito.- Una pequeña risa sale de mis labios, pero que chico mas sarcástico. Ese chico rubio tenia –aparentemente porque aun lleva los pantalones puestos- el paquete mas grande que haya visto.

Ya quisieras Teme.- Dijo ofendido.- Solo sientes envidia.- Agita la mano restándole importancia.- Pero en serio… ya el dolor es insoportable, tu sabes lo que se siente así que no seas tan cruel conmigo.

Ignorando completamente lo que dijo Naruto, el chico frente a mí me miró intensamente.- Mira, te proponemos una noche entera llena de sexo desenfrenado, sin compromisos, seguro pero sin condones y con los límites que tú impongas.- Sus palabras eran para mí un canto de sirenas ¿o tritones? Lo que sea, pero me había embrujado.

¿Sexo seguro sin condones? ¿Acaso se hicieron la vasectomía? – Pregunté estúpidamente.- ¿O solo me quieres mentir porque en realidad tienen SIDA terminal y no quieren morir sin dejar a alguien infectado? – Abrí mi boca como pez.- ¡Ya sé! Hay cámaras en la habitación, me quieren hacer caer en la trampa, ¿mi madre los contrató para que me engañaran? Ya decía yo que esa vieja ha estado muy tranquila sin molestar sobre el asunto de los novios y los ¡asdhfas! – De nuevo: jo-der y más jo-der.

Hablas demasiado.- Volvió a besarme devorando mis labios, succionó mi labio inferior y un ligero mordisco me hizo gemir mientras me restregaba en él.- Mi nombre es Sasuke, por cierto.- Dijo durante el beso. Se separó bruscamente dejando un hilo de saliva entre nosotros, y extrañamente eso no me causó asco.- Y respecto a tu pregunta, no tenemos ninguna enfermedad o infección de ningún tipo. Naruto puede mostrarte nuestros análisis si no estás segura. – El rubio se situó aun lado de nosotros extendiéndome un folder rojo.- Estamos limpios.

Y en lo personal, me gustaría bañarte con mi semen. – Me relamí los labios, todo lo que decían era tan _sucio _y vulgar que no entendía como es que me gustaba que hablaran así.- Por lo que te compramos muchas pastillas del día antes, después, antier y todas las pastillas anticonceptivas que pueda haber dentro y fuera del país para que no quedes embarazada de dos ardientes tipos.- Se llevó una mano a su melena dorada, en una pose demasiado sexy.

Hablas demasiado.- Imité la voz de Sasuke. Lo agarré de la nuca y estampé mis labios en los de Naruto.- Acepto, porque enserio ¿Cuándo podré tener otra oportunidad como esta? – Les sonreí coqueta.- Soy toda suya, y Naruto… déjame hacer algo por tu amiguito, ya hasta a mi me dio lastima. – Casi pude ver como le salía sangre por la nariz, claro, si él fuera una caricatura japonesa, de esas con las que mi sobrina Yuki me tiene hasta los ovarios.

Hmp.- Escuché un bufido a mi derecha, su aliento había chocado con mi mejilla.

No te preocupes Sasuke-kun.- Le sonreí alegre.- A ti también te ayudo.- Puse una mano sobre su pene cubierto por el pantalón y lo apreté ligeramente.- En lo que sea… - En definitiva, me volví una maldita ninfómana desesperada y sinvergüenza.

Ambos sonrieron de lado.- Tentador.- Me respondió.

Pero…- Corté sus intentos de quitarme la chaqueta de cuero negra.- Tengo una condición.- Sonreí completamente perversa, siempre ha sido mi fantasía que…

¿Cuál? – Preguntó extrañado Naruto.

Siempre me ha excitado la idea de…- Hice una pequeña pausa para aumentar el suspenso.- Ver a dos hombres sexys y guapos besarse… y tal vez haciendo otras cositas.- Mis labios se curvaron por completo, me mordí el labio fuertemente para distraer la oleada de placer que me asaltó de sólo pensarlo.

No.- Fue la rotunda respuesta de Sasuke.

Aguafiestas.- Le dije molesta.

No es no.- Dijo firme.

Dijiste que podía establecer términos.- Inflé mis mejillas indignada mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

Te dije límites, no términos.- Su voz sonó soberbia y sin opción a replica.

Vamos teme, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacemos.- Dijo burlón y yo abrí los ojos de forma anormal, eso si que me sorprendió… ¿ósea que le bateaban para los dos lados?

Cállate dobe.- Gruñó molesto.- No es lo que piensas Sakura… fue un accidente.- Su rostro se crispó de asco.- Fue una situación traumática…- Siguió hablando para él.- Como sea, la respuesta es no. – Jumm, lo repito, es un completo aguafiestas.

Entonces me voy, no es justo que acceda a tener sexo con dos hombres y ustedes no quieran hacer unas cositas para mi.- Me liberé del agarre de ambos y caminé hacia la salida, después de todo fue una completa perdida de tiempo, y aun sigo caliente.- Tal vez el bartender…-¡Ah! Creo recordar que me dio su número de celular y me dijo algo así como _salgo en dos horas, espérame._ Tal vez vaya a buscarlo. – No estaba nada feo… - Tomé el pomo de la puerta pero cuatro manos me agarraron impidiendo mi escape.

¿Adonde crees que vas? – Sasuke lamió mi oreja derecha, y pude sentir que me humedecía de nuevo.

No puedes irte dejándome así. – Naruto tomó mi mano y la llevó a su entrepierna mientas me mordía el cuello.

¡Ah! – Gemí por las sensaciones, pero tenía que concentrarme.- ¿Eso quiere decir que aceptan? – Relamí mis labios sintiendo los rastros de saliva de Naruto. Me giré de apoco hasta quedar frente a ellos, se miraban seriamente. Parecía que se hablaban con la mirada.

Hm. – Fue el sonido que lanzó Sasuke.

Naruto en cambio me sonrió enormemente.- No hay problema.

Di un respingo ¡lo harían! ¡Al fin mi mayor fantasía estaría resuelta! ¡Oh! Y también la de hacerlo con dos al mismo tiempo. – Gracias, gracias.- Repetía como loca.- No saben lo caliente que me pone todo esto. – Les señalé mis piernas, donde –gracias a la pequeña falda negra que Hinata me prestó- se podía ver un camino de mis fluidos recorriendo poco a poco la extensión de mi piel.

Naruto me miró con los ojos oscurecidos de un color azul marino y su amigo me quemaba con esa potente mirada negra. Volvieron a hacer ademan de tocarme, pero los paré con mis manos.

Antes quiero que se desvistan.- Este jueguito me estaba gustando y a juzgar por las sonrisas de ambos, a ellos también.

Sasuke se desabrochaba lentamente su camisa gris, dejándome ver un camino de su pecho marcado y su abdomen duro y con… uno, dos, tres… tres pares de 'cuadritos' definidos.

Naruto fue más desesperado, se quitó su chaqueta de cuero roja rápidamente. El rubio parecía una especie de chico rudo con el cabello alborotado y largo y con esa camisa negra pegada que resaltaba más sus amplios hombros.

Me los estaba comiendo con la mirada y como estaba sintiendo demasiado calor, comencé a quitarme yo solita la chaqueta negra dejando a la vista mi escotada blusa roja. Los tres nos mirábamos mientras nos desvestíamos, recorriendo un camino imaginario por nuestras extremidades y zonas erógenas.

Naruto me demostró que debajo de esa ajustada camisa se encontraba el cuerpo de un modelo de pasarela –gracias a dios que los modelos barones no son escuálidos y sin músculos, es un alivio que eso solo se aplicara para las planas y secas chicas modelos- con toda la piel bronceada haciendo resaltar sus perfectos músculos.

La ropa comenzó a volar y ellos solo quedaron en bóxer, Sasuke de color negro y Naruto – eso me causó risa – de un vivo naranja casi fluorescente.

Eres un marica dobe.- Se burló el chico con el cabello negro y alborotado de atrás. Era tan apuesto y sexy, que no parecía de este mundo. – Te ves tan ridículo. Ese naranja es mata pasiones dobe.- Tuve que aguantarme las ganas de reír porque me vi envuelta en pánico al recordar la ropa interior que me había puesto esta noche: negro y… naranja. ¡Puta sea mi suerte por aceptar la apuesta de Ino! Esa maldita perra me las va a pagar.

Ni modo… lo hecho, hecho está.- Ejem.- Los interrumpí en su pequeña pelea. – No creo que sea mata pasiones Sasuke-kun…- Mordí mi labio nerviosa por la mirada que me dirigieron ambos.

No se tu teme, pero eso me ha puesto mas caliente.- Naruto me estaba matando con la mirada que tiene en mi pequeña tanga naranja con encaje negro.

Retiro lo dicho Sakura.- Extendió la mano el chico de hermosos ojos negros para tocar ligeramente mi sostén con los mismo detalles de la tanga. Gemí ligeramente, aunque apenas y puedo sentir la presión de su mano en mi seno, su calor atraviesa la tela.

Desnúdense.- Volví a pedir ansiosa. Sasuke dio tres pasos hacia atrás y quedó a la misma altura que Naruto.

Ambos pusieron sus manos a la altura del elástico del bóxer y lentamente la fueron bajando hasta que la tela llegó a sus tobillos. Tragué saliva sonoramente. Están de joda si creen que esas cosas iban a entrar en mi.

Naruto como lo había supuesto antes, estaba más que dotado. Dios se había apiadado de él y de las mujeres del mundo por dar semejante regalito a la humanidad. Era grande, muy grande ligeramente mas oscuro que el resto de su piel y se veía un poco hinchado… ha estado todo este rato sin atención, era obvio que estuviera así.

Un gruñido de Sasuke me hizo levantar la vista al rostro del rubio. Su sonrisa era de total arrogancia. – Puff, orgullo de macho.- Le dije divertida.

Pobre Sasuke, lo tengo muy ignorado y por su cara puedo ver que odia eso o tal vez sea el hecho de que me quedé demasiado tiempo viendo a Naruto que se sintió celoso.

La pálida piel de Sasuke era asombrosa, pero perfecta. Joder – creo que se ha vuelto mi palabra favorita- Sasuke no tiene nada que envidiarle a Naruto. Su amiguito –amigotote- es majestuoso. Casi pude ver como el pecho del chico de ojos negros se inflaba de orgullo. – _Hombres.-_ Pensé. El pene de Sasuke estaba – a simple vista- un poco más grande que el del rubio – pero solo un poco – era grueso y en la punta tenia unas ligeras gotas del pre-semen.- Oh dios.- Fue todo lo que dije.

Me vieron divertidos y orgullosos con su hombría.

¿Aprobamos el examen? – Me preguntó Naruto.

Y con honores.- Les guiñé el ojo. – Bésense.- Dije rápido, casi trabándome con las palabras, pero es que estaba tan ansiosa por que lo hicieran. Los vi indecisos.- Vamos, solo un pequeño besito con lengua.- Les sonreí burlona.

Sasuke volvió a gruñir más fuerte por el enojo. Y Naruto se veía un poco asustado.

Bufé molesta.- Les daré un poco de motivación.- Eso captó al instante su atención en mi.

Comencé a tocar los costados de mi cuerpo con solo las yemas de mis dedos. Subí por mi cuello alborotando un poco mi melena rosa con movimientos sexys. Y luego toqué mis pechos por arriba del sostén, solté un pequeño gemido porque estaba muy sensible de los pezones. Poco a poco deslicé mi mano derecha por mi abdomen plano y toqué muy apenas mi intimidad con un dedo. Un sonoro gemido se me escapó. –_Definitivamente estoy muy sensible. No vuelvo a pasar tanto tiempo sin sexo_.- Pensé. – Bésense.- Les volví a ordenar.

Sus ojos echaban chispas de deseo.

Pensaré que eres una chica teme.- Dijo rápido Naruto.- Pero no quiero que te emociones mucho, sé que te gustan los hombres pero contrólate y no me vayas a violar. – El rubio se rió divertido por la mueca de asco y enfado de Sasuke.

Hmp. Ya quisieras dobe.- Dijo enojado.- Aquí al que le gusta que se la metan es a otro.- Se la devolvió peor.

Solo cállate y terminemos con esto.- Naruto se acercó dos pasos él y Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

Tómalo del rostro Sasuke.- Medio ordené porque la escena que tenia enfrente me hacia gemir más.

Él me hizo caso y como un robot tocó las mejillas de Naruto acercándolo a él.

Pon las manos en el pecho de Sasuke, Naruto.- El rubio me hizo caso de la misma forma que su amigo. Estaban a nada de tocarse los labios.

¡OH POR DIOS! Moví un poco más rápido mi mano debajo mi tanga y apreté más fuerte mi seno. Jodida suerte que me cargo.

Naruto y Sasuke se estaban devorando con los labios. Al principio había sido un pequeño contacto pero ahora podía jurar que hasta estaban enroscando las lenguas.

Un poquito más y…- ¡AH! – Gemí como loca. Había llegado al orgasmo justo en el momento en que Naruto sacó su lengua y Sasuke se la mordió mientras lo jalaba con fuerza de la nuca.

Voltearon a verme con la respiración irregular, dejé que los espasmos me invadieran sin control y los jugos de mi orgasmo empaparan mi mano y la tanga.

Cuando logré abrir de nuevo los ojos. Esos excitantes hombres estaban a centímetros de mi rostro sonrojado.

Te toca.- Logré escuchar que dijo Sasuke mientras me tomaba de la nuca y Naruto de la cadera. Hicieron que chocara con ellos y nos besamos los tres como si no hubiera mañana.

Ya que habían superado la prueba de besarse entre ellos, ahora no era problema que las tres lenguas lucharan por el dominio.

Sentía que volaba y que mis últimas prendas desaparecían de mi cuerpo.

Solo escuchaba nuestros gemidos y los extraños sonidos de mis manos masturbando sus penes, Naruto metiendo sus dedos por mi vagina y Sasuke succionando mi pezón con hambre.

Prometía ser una noche muy larga y –espero por toda el tocino del mundo- que se extiendan a días enteros… una semana completa no está mal.

Por cierto…- Dije mientras Sasuke se preparaba para penetrarme. - ¿Dónde estamos? – Miré a Naruto hacia arriba, le di una lamida a la cabeza de su pene y él fruncía el ceño mientras gemía.

En el hotel aun lado del club.- Me respondió Sasuke embistiéndome de una sola vez y con fuerza.

¡AH! Ge-genial.- Logré decir.- Por que solo pararemos para comer. – Dije rápido antes de que se me cortara la voz por la segunda embestida de Sasuke.

Estoy de acuerdo.- Me dijo Naruto.- Pero por el momento yo te tengo algo para que comas. – Sin dejarme preguntar qué cosa era, me metió todo su pene a la boca, embistiendo una y otra vez al mismo ritmo que Sasuke.

Mientras lamia el pene de Naruto dentro de mi boca y subía mi pierna izquierda para que Sasuke la tomara y logrará penetrarme con mas fuerza, me dije que era la chica mas suertuda del mundo.

Que puta buena suerte me cargo.- Dije sacando el pene de Naruto de mi boca para lamer sus testículos. Escuche la risa de ambos y nos volvimos a sumergir en un mundo en donde solo existíamos nosotros tres y el placer que estábamos sintiendo.

Ya quiero ver la cara de Ino cuando le cuente todo esto… -

.

.

.

**Fin.**

* * *

Creo que esta es la cosa mas pervertida que he escrito en toda mi vida (e.e) Me ha tomado varias noches terminarlo, pero ha quedado perfecto, justo como quería.

No se asusten niñas y niños, mi mente es pervertida, ¿que le voy a hacer? Hahaha, espero les guste mucho mucho.

Pervertidos del mundo, unidos por mejores ideas.

Hahahah, okay no (XD)

Déjenme muchos muchos reviews diciéndome lo que piensan, si les parece vulgar (La verdad lo es, hasta yo me sorprendí) pervertido (mucho) ofensivo (Tal vez para las mojigatas, pero yo advertí en el resumen) y excitante (¡Vamos! Admitan que lo es un poco)

En fin, déjenme sus grandiosas palabras en un review.

Me estoy pensando la idea de hacer uno especial para Kakashi-sensei... tengo la curiosidad de lo que lee en su _**Icha Icha Paradise**_ que lo pone tan feliz.

Definitivamente lo haré, solo díganme qué personajes quieren que sean los protagonistas.

¡Si en los próximos días veo que alguien ha escrito un fic con esta idea, los dejo sin descendencia!

Okay, no tan dramático, pero ps... jumm, dolor de escritora, ustedes saben (:L)

Suerte y nos leemos luego.

_**NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR**_


	2. Verschmutzt

Para todas las pervertidas y pervertidos (por que los hay) les traiga la continuación de Dirty, haha está light o a mi parecer lo está. Lean y disfruten.

También no se olviden revisar mi nota final para mas información sobre esta historia.

* * *

**Verschmutzt**

.

.

.

.

Mi cuerpo estaba acalorado aún con el airea condicionado a toda marcha, el maldito control ya no bajaba de los 12º C y yo estaba en llamas. Necesitaba un baño urgentemente, pero la puerca de Ino está a unos minutos de llegar y… al diablo, quiero refrescarme.

.

Casi vuelo hacia mi lindo baño con adornos blanco y verde y como posesa abro desesperada el grifo del agua helada, fría, pero no congelada como la necesito. Suelto un suspiro de alivio sincero y comienzo a relajarme, cada musculo de mi cuerpo deja de estar contraído y mi piel vuelve a ser suave y limpia, muy limpia; no como hace unos minutos que estaba apestosa… pegajosa.

.

¿Desde cuando no me daba una ducha? Desde ayer en la noche pero fue como si no lo hubiera hecho en años, después de ese baño volví al estado de impureza todo por la culpa de…

.

¡Abre frentona, ábreme maldita zorra de mierda o juro que derrumbo la puta puerta! – Suspiro, Ino tiene un hermoso léxico. Cierro lentamente y casi con pesar la llave del agua y me envuelvo en mi toalla verde agua.

.

Sin importarme que mi rubia amiga cumpla su amenaza, me dirijo a mi habitación; no tengo ganas de buscar cuidadosamente la ropa, agarro un vestido amarillo suelto y ni siquiera me molesto en ponerme ropa interior, estoy demasiado adolorida de…

.

¡Jodida puta, tienes tres segundos! ¡Uno… - Que pesada.- Dos… - Giro la manija de la puerta principal.- Tres! – Como un huracán entró rápidamente a mi departamento y se estampó contra el piso.

.

Auch. – Vi como se sobaba la frente y como se paraba veloz para encararme con el seño fuertemente fruncido.- ¿Dónde te habías metido estos cinco días, eh? – Sus ojos pronto se pusieron cristalinos. - ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que me tenias? – Yo solo rodeé los ojos y caminé hacia un sillón, Ino me imitó y se sentó frente a mí. – Frentona… ¿Qué rayos pasó contigo? No te he visto desde el día que fuimos al antro. – _Oh dios._

.

Me ruboricé horrores y lo sé por el creciente calor en toda mi cara y por la mirada incrédula y la ceja alzada de Ino.

.

No me lo vas a creer… - Y realmente no creo que nadie lo haga.

.

Pruébame. – Me respondió seria. Estaba acalorada de nuevo pero ahora tenía otro sentimiento en aumento, el orgullo. Si. Ya podía imaginar lo que diría la puerca cuando se lo cuente todo. – Fuimos de antro el viernes frentona… y hoy es miércoles. Lo vuelvo a repetir ¿Dónde mierdas estabas y qué mierdas estabas haciendo?

.

Estaba en un hotel, luego en una casa y estaba teniendo el mejor trio de la historia. – La comisura de mis labios se alzó prepotente al ver la expresión de Ino, era todo un poema ¿Dónde habré dejado la cámara?

.

¿Qu-é…? – Estaba muda y yo no dejaba de sonreír. – No te creo. – Mmm, al parecer mi sonrisa la interpretó como broma.

.

No juego, tengo la vagina y los pechos rojos y estoy llena de mordidas y chupetones… o como ellos dicen ``_marcas de propiedad y pasión desenfrenada``._ – Me rio sola de las estúpidas palabras de esos hombres machistas. - ¿Quieres verlos…?

.

Si. – Dijo firme. Okay, ¿o la cerda de verdad no me cree o es lesbiana y solo busca una excusa para ver mi tesorito?

.

Como quieres. – Me encogí de hombros, me levanté del sillón y frente a la cerda me subí el vestido hasta arriba de los senos. La verdad es que hasta a mi me da pena mi deplorable estado; no había parte libre de marcas rojas, mordidas y hasta rasguños. – Par de salvajes de mierda. – Susurré.

.

Frentona… - Ino tenía la cabeza inclinada, no podía ver su rostro. Dejé caer el vestido.- ¡MALDITA PUTA SUERTUDA! ¡TE ODIO PERRA DESGRACIADA! – Mi rubia amiga saltó sobre mí sujetándome por los hombros. Chilló emocionada y luego me soltó. – Cuéntamelo con lujo de detalle.- Tenia una sonrisa enorme en su fea cara de rubia oxigenada que me causó diversión.

.

Pervertida.- La regañé.- Pero en serio ¡Uff, Ino! – Me senté aun lado de ella.- Pues cuando estábamos en el antro vi a Hinata con una chica, por cierto ¿me explicas eso? –Reí.

.

Ni se lo menciones, estaba tan avergonzada al día siguiente que no quería salir de su casa.- Suspiró teatralmente.- Todo un drama, pero descuida todo fue por culpa del alcohol. – Sonrió sincera.

.

Okay, luego te vi a ti… - No pude evitar reírme a carcajada limpia.- Con el bodoquito lleno de granos.- Al instante Ino compuso una mueca de total asco y repulsión.- Jaja, ¿Cómo terminó eso, eh? – Juro que trataba de no reírme.

.

Pues para tu mala suerte no pasó a más.- Me dijo enojada.- Shikamaru apareció como mi caballero alado y me salvó. – Juntó sus manos como en una plegaria.- Prácticamente le besé los pies cuando estuve lucida, le debo mi vida. – Comentó dramática… como siempre.

.

Una lastima.- Dije con pesar.- En fin, estaba bailando con alguien pero ni siquiera le había visto la cara, la verdad por un segundo me asusté que estuviera en las mismas condiciones que tu.- Otra vez me reí. Ash ¡no puedo evitarlo! – Pero no, mi subconsciente me ama, cerda. – Alardeé.- Era el chico más guapo y sexy que vi en mi vida… o por el momento.- Le piqué para llenarla de curiosidad.

.

¡Ya! ¡Dímelo todo! – Rugió emocionada; menuda pervertida.

.

Cerda… hice cosas de las que no me enorgullezco, en su momento si; pero ahora no. – Dije avergonzada, está bien, no era una santa pero tampoco había hecho cosas como esas. – Trataré de resumírtelo todo.

.

No me lo resumas Frentezota.- Ino tenia las manos juntas en forma de ruego.- Quiero todos los sucios detalles.

.

Suspiré.- ¿Qué más da? – Me resigné.- Pues después de conocer a Naruto; así se llama el chico que te digo, me llevó a lo que parecía la habitación de un hotel.

.

Zorra.- Me dijo riendo.

.

Cállate.- ¿Por qué no se callaba? Si seguía así, no le contaría nada.- Entonces Naruto comenzó a decirme que yo le gustaba mucho y entonces la puerta del cuarto se abrió y…

.

.

.

.

Ino parecía ida, fuera de este mundo, completamente fuera de esta realidad. Yo estaba así hace apenas unas pocas horas, pero en mi caso fue por vivir en carne propia mi relato.

.

Y aun no estaba ni calentando motores.

.

Después de ese primer orgasmo en cadena.- Ino regresó sus ojos hacia mí, pero parecía que en realidad no me veía.- Lo que pasó fue…

.

_Flash back_

.

Estaba exhausta. Todo me daba vueltas. Sasuke dejó caer mi pierna en el colchón, mi rodilla izquierda por fin descansó después de tanto ejercicio. Naruto me acariciaba delicadamente mi mejilla derecha, agradeciéndome con su mirada azul cielo el orgasmo que le regalé. La sabana tenia una gran mancha pastosa y blanca… las de intendencia pegarían el grito en el cielo por el trabajo extra que tendrán que hacer para limpiarla.

.

Jadeaba, no podía respirar con normalidad; el orgasmo fue arrebatador.

.

Sakura.- Con un ligero pero firme agarre en mis hombros, Sasuke me levantó hasta poder estar apoyada en mis rodillas, pegando mi espalda a su pecho y mi trasero a su miembro semi-erecto.

.

El rubio con cara de ángel me miraba con una gran sonrisa en la cara, esa sonrisa me hacia sentir en paz y divertida… una extraña combinación. Un apretón en mis hombros me recordó que Sasuke me hablaba.

.

Era extraño… sé por mis estudios en medicina que los ojos negros no existen, que en realidad son un café muy _muy_ intenso, pero Sasuke en verdad parecía ser la excepción; o tal vez era un error genético. Sasuke me sonrió en una mueca rara, como tratando de sonreír totalmente… no le quedaba, pero agradecía el intento.

.

Espero que aun no estés cansada.- Frunció ligeramente el ceño en forma de regaño.- Aun nos queda mucha noche por delante. – Y ahí va de nuevo esa sonrisa de Dios del Sexo; ¿no entiende que con solo esa sonrisa puedo llegar al orgasmo?

.

Sakura-chan.- Dirigí mis ojos por inercia hacia Naruto.- Recuerda lo que dijiste: solo descansaremos para comer algo. – Jum… Naruto también tiene una sonrisa orgásmica, es grande y escandalosa pero no por eso menos erótica y excitante.

.

Denme un respiro.- Rogué.

.

La sonrisa en ambos se ensanchó mas, casi de forma macabra y demoniaca ¿no habré hecho un pacto con seres del inframundo?

.

Entonces sentí cuatro manos recorrer mi cuerpo, de manera cadenciosa y caliente me robaban el aliento. Era asfixiante pero muy placentero.

.

Sentía un par de manos jugar con mis pechos, los apretaba, masajeaba y tiraba de mis pezones en pellizcos electrizantes, era como si amasara la harina para la pizza, okay, una comparación tonta pero mi cerebro no estaba funcionando como siempre. Sentía esas manos calientes y una lengua húmeda y un poco rasposa en lo largo de mi cuello. Transpiraba como loca pero sin llegar a ser asqueroso, esa larga lengua me hacia vibrar de pies a cabeza, maldita la hora en que mi cuello se convirtió en una zona tan erógena.

.

Esa lengua de gato, porque su rasposidad me recordaba a uno, hacia maravillas, me hacia suspirar y cuando unos dientes se clavaron en la parte debajo de mi nuca casi deliré.

.

Entonces otras manos recorrieron mis piernas temblorosas, viajaban desde mis pantorrillas hasta mi cadera y se desviaban hacia el interior de mis muslos, los apretaba ligeramente y luego huía de nuevo hacia mi cadera. Masajeaba con gentileza pero también con ardor.

.

Esas manos traviesas fueron hacia mis nalgas, las que apretaron e incluso nalguearon con rudeza erótica, masajeaba mis glúteos con esas manos grandes y rasposas de hombre y continuaba constantemente con sus palmadas en mi trasero.

.

Me encanta tu culo.- Entonces era Naruto el que me manoseaba las nalgas; debía ser Sasuke quien la hacia de gatito en mi cuello y jugaba con mis pechos. – Lo tienes grande y redondo, firme y apetecible.- Podía sentir su voz vibrar debajo de mi ombligo, con esa voz grave y candente. Una de sus manos se dirigió a mi nido húmedo y apretado. – Tan mojada y anhelante.- Y fue cuando sentí tres dedos en mi interior y como al entrar y salir un ruidito extraño se producía mientras que el pulgar, creo yo por estar ligeramente mas ancho que los demás, daba estocadas repetidas a mi clítoris; su otra mano recorría mi vientre y regresaba a mi trasero.

.

¡Agh! – Gemí cuando el pulgar de Naruto fue reemplazado por su lengua caliente y el aliento de su boca. – Bésame Sasuke.- Giré mi cabeza en dirección a la mata de cabello negro que me hacia cosquillas en la mejilla. Sus ojos chocaron ardientes con los míos y su boca se estrelló en mis labios. Era una lucha de poder, su lengua larga y rasposa bailaba en círculos con la mía, sentía un camino de saliva que viajaba de la comisura de mi boca hacia la barbilla. Sasuke es un puto amo en el arte de besar. Mordió fuertemente mi lengua y el sabor del metal le dio otro toque al beso. Succionó mi lengua como si fuera, no sé, a mi me pareció a lo que yo le hice al pene de Naruto con mi boca; si esto sentían ellos al mamársela por dios que los comprendía cuando decían que el sexo oral es de lo mejor.

.

Con un movimiento brusco Sasuke se separó de mí y besó por detrás de mi oreja, mordió mi lóbulo y lo succionó repetidamente.

.

Yo no dejaba de gemir, Naruto estaba succionando mas fuerte mi clítoris y podía sentirlo ronronear saboreando mis jugos, mientras yo solo podía jugar con su melena rubia, halando de ella y revolviéndola cada que un estremecimiento de placer venia a mi. Mi pelinegro gruñía y mordía todo lo que tenia a su paso.

.

Mastúrbame.- Sasuke debería tener prohibido hablar con esa voz varonil y prepotente. Su mano izquierda dejó de jugar con mi pecho y en cambio tomó fuertemente mi brazo libre y con rudeza aprisionó mi muñeca dirigiéndola hacia su reanimado pene. _Oh, que pene._ Era uno de esos aparatos reproductores masculinos que con solo verlo o sentir la extensión de carne palpitante te hacia querer abrirte de piernas y rogarle que te tomara ahí y ahora. – Háblame _sucio_ mientras lo haces, _verschmutzt_… - Ronroneó. – Joder dobe, te ves muy entretenido ahí abajo. – Dijo burlón.

.

Cállate teme. – Entonces el rostro de Naruto pudo verse por completo, tenia las pupilas completamente dilatadas, su boca y barbilla brillaba con mis jugos en ella y su seño fruncido lo hacia verse tan apetecible. – Tienes el mejor coño que he probado en mi vida, Sakura-chan.- Me sonrió con esa sonrisa zorruna tan suya.

.

¿Qué significa versch… eso? – Le pregunté como pude a Sasuke.

.

Verschmutzt… significa_ sucio _en alemán_.- _Respondió.

.

No sabia que hablaras alemán.- Entonces que sin quererlo los movimientos de los dedos de Naruto dentro de mi y mis dedos propios en el pene de Sasuke estaban completamente sincronizados.

.

Apenas sabes mi nombre, Sakura.- Pude sentir su aliento al sonreír socarrón. - Y mi cuerpo. ¡Ah! Y la forma en como te hago gemir.- Rió arrogante.

.

No pude ni formular una objeción; Sasuke estaba en lo correcto, hace apenas unas horas que lo acabo de conocer, y hace pocos minutos acabábamos de tener sexo.

.

Que me hables sucio, perra.- Okay… a Sasuke le gusta rudo y vulgar, ese no era mi estilo, pero ¡joder! ¿Por qué lo encontraba tan putamente excitante entonces?

.

Mas vale que hagas lo que dice pequeña gatita… - Naruto estaba siguiéndole el juego a su amigo sadomasoquista.- Porque puedes ser castigada. – Y el muy hijo de la gran… mordió despiadadamente mi pezón izquierdo.

.

Tu ver-verga es tan grande.- Le dije a Sasuke y al sentir el fuerte apretón en mi seno derecho debo suponer que le gustó mi halago.- Tan grande y gruesa… una verga jugosa y poderosa.- Seguí hablando; casi podía ponerme a llorar en ese momento ¿Dónde quedó la santa, pero no tanto, Sakura que dijo jamás formar parte en ese tipo de relaciones sexuales? -¡Ahg! – Ah si, está gimiendo como perra en celo por ser masturbada y manoseada de todos lados.

.

¿Y a mi no me dirás nada, perra? – De verdad me iba a poner a llorar ahí mismo. – Agradécele al que te la ha mamado con tanto entusiasmo y tiene sus dedos dentro de tu coño mojado. – Y ahí va de nuevo el morderme la teta… me van a dejar con magulladuras en todo el cuerpo.

.

Tu lengua es la mejor de todas Naruto.- Hay que aplaudirme el que pueda hablar corridamente y sin tartamudear. Seguía recorriendo toda la extensión del pene de Sasuke, hacia rotar mi muñeca en su glande y luego jugaba con sus testículos. Pero a medida que alcanzaba el orgasmo… - Dame tu pene Naruto, quiero sentirlo en mi mano. – De acuerdo, yo no estaba planeando que mi voz sonara tan ronca, dominante y sexy; pero al sentir el pene de Naruto en mi mano derecha y ver el amago de sonrisa en su rostro, solo puedo llegar a una conclusión… los tres estamos hechos el uno para el otro. A la mierda con todo, quiero disfrutar esto y lo único que estoy logrando descubrir es que a mi también me gusta todo este jueguito de vulgaridad.

.

Mientras masturbaba a mis hombres en un ritmo paralelo, mientras sentía los dedos de Naruto dentro de mi, mientras sentía a Sasuke jugar con mis senos, mientras sentía a esos dos repartir besos por donde sea que pudieran, mientras sentía la ligera contracción de sus penes en mis manos y mis propias contracciones aprisionar los escurridizos dedos de Naruto, fue que lo supe… de verdad tengo una puta suerte de ganadora.

.

Córranse en mi cuerpo, báñenme de su semen y déjenme beber de él.- Y así como lo pedí, la mirada de esos dos se oscureció aun mas, entonces al segundo siguiente fui apartada de sus penes, fui tumbada con rudeza a la cama y tomada bruscamente de la barbilla obligándome a abrir la boca lo mas que pude.

.

Los vi masturbarse rápidamente, con sus penes a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, con sus caras contraídas de placer.

.

Fue extraño… no me esperé que terminaran al mismo tiempo, que su semen saliera disparado impactando en mis mejillas y mi boca… fue extraño, un sabor salado y dulzón, pastoso pero liquido.

.

Me senté lentamente cuando me soltaron y sus jugos bajaron hacia mi barbilla cayendo en mis pechos.

.

Me sentía tan mala, en el buen sentido, sentía que estaba haciendo algo socialmente incorrecto y pecaminoso… no podía estar mas contenta.

.

Con mis dedos limpié mis senos y los metí a mi boca, saboreando sus sabores, disfrutando con los ojos cerrados sus esencias.

.

Cuando los volví a abrir, Sasuke y Naruto me sonreían prepotentes y orgullosos. Sasuke se mordió el labio de una forma tan sexy y Naruto pasó su lengua por sus labios invitándome a besarlos.

.

Sakura… - Mi rubio sonreía con algo oculto en su mirada.- ¿Nunca has probado el sexo anal?

.

…- Y con mi cara de sorpresa ese par se largó a reír diabólicamente.

.

Lo siguiente que vi fue un extraño bote transparente con algo parecido al gel dentro de él.

.

_Fin Flash Back_

.

Un silencio pesado se sentía en la sala de mi apartamento.

.

Ino estaba perdida de nuevo en sus pensamientos, estaba toda sonrojada y una capa de sudor nacía en su frente.

.

Puedes… - Empezó a hablar, la miré curiosa.- Puedes escribir un libro con lo que acabas de contarme.- Sus ojos brillaron emocionados.- Yo seria la primera en comprarlo. Hasta practicaría algunas de las cosas que ahí vengan. – Y comenzó a reírse como una completa pervertida de primera.

.

Suspiré.- Tal vez lo tome en cuenta.- No quería decirle que si pero tampoco que no, después de todo no era una mala idea.

.

¿Y entonces? – Me preguntó.

.

¿Y entonces qué? – Levanté una ceja sin poder entenderla.

.

Ino rodó los ojos hastiada. - ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Tuviste sexo anal? – Chilló emocionada.

.

Puerca.- Le contesté con la cara completamente sonrojada.

.

¡Anda! – Brincó en su asiento. – Dijiste que me lo contarías todo.

.

¿Cuándo te dije eso? – Dije divertida.

.

Hizo un mojin.- No te hagas del rogar.

.

Reí un poco.- Pues lo que pasó después fue…

.

.

.

.

**Fin.**

* * *

Bieeeeeeeeeeeen, ¿qué tal? Pues ésta fue la segunda parte de Dirty a petición de todos ustedes, y les tengo una propuesta:

Tengo pensado seguir subiendo continuaciones como si fueran los relatos de Sakura de sus CINCO (menuda pervertida) días de pasión desenfrenada...

Sinceramente, tuve que recurrir a una sugerencia externa de ver ahammm, hentai LIGERO pero al fin y al cabo hentai u.u Y pues, de ahí surgió la inspiración de este capítulo... la verdad ni siquiera la terminé de ver XD La fuente externa tuvo que relatármela después JA JA

¿Qué más? ¡Ah si! La petición es que como ustedes quieren seguir teniendo continuaciones, y yo no pienso volver a ver esas cosas (cosa extraña porque soy una pervertida... pero una pervertida en el buen sentido y todo nace de mi imaginación calenturienta) díganme lo que quieren que venga después, si, tal cual, díganme detalles y si pueden den una pequeña narración para que la siguiente continuación tenga todo lo que ustedes quieran y mi imaginación y yo en conjunto podemos agregarles mas cosas.

Okay, peticiones por inbox o a menos que sean unos pervertidos sin vergüenzas y me dejen la información en los reviews ¡Jajaja! Ahmm, como ustedes gusten.

Otra cosa, no les estoy diciendo que en cuanto me den sus ideas voy a publicarlas. ¡Tengo vida! Lo mas probable es que me ponga al corriente con todas mis historias en estas vacaciones de navidad. Le voy a entrar duro, ¡en serio!

Dato curioso... tengo diez y seis, sip, DIEZ-Y-SEIS historias, todas one-shot, que tengo inconclusas, sin contar las dos historias que aun no termino.

No me maten, simplemente se me absorbe y pasa la vida muy rápido:C

Sin más que decir, y esperando sus hermosos reviews e historias pervertidas; me despido.

Cuídense, y quiero muchos muchos reviews de las de ¡YA!


	3. Chafu

Bieeeeen, aclaraciones al final. ¡Importante leer chicos!

* * *

**Chafu.**

.

.

.

No, olvídalo. Ya no te diré más.-

.

¿Estás bromeando? – La rubia tenia los ojos muy abiertos y la miraba como si tuviera tres cabezas.- ¡Me tienes toda cachonda con ese intro a tu historial de perversión! – Ino saltaba emocionada con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

.

Es muy vergonzoso… confórmate con lo que ya te he dicho.- Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, estaba completamente sonrojada. Aunque lo que diga sea contradictorio, ya había perdido el interés de presumirle a Ino su tórrido ahmm romance, con Naruto y Sasuke.

.

Mmm, está bien… - Llevó una mano a su barbilla pensando una manera de sacarle información a la pelirosa. – Cuéntame los detalles que no me contaste en este pequeño relato. – No se le ocurría nada mejor… pero si Sakura se emocionaba con los detalles, mas cosas podría sacarle.

.

Te he contado todo.- La rubia negó con la cabeza.- ¿Qué no te he contado? – La miró con una ceja alzada, escéptica.

.

Me contaste que le hiciste una oral a Naruto.- Le volvieron los colores al rostro.- Pero no me dijiste cómo se lo hiciste, yo solo lo he hecho una vez y a juzgar por el poco entusiasmo de Sai por volverlo a hacer… creo que no lo hice muy bien.- La rubia suspiró resignada con la mirada en el suelo.- ¡Enséñame! – Gritó alegre.

.

Estás loca…- Ino la miraba con los ojitos cristalinos y un puchero digno de un bebé.- De acuerdo, ¡pero! – Cortó en el aire el gran brinco de alegría de su amiga.- Después de esto se acaba la platica, ¿okay? Me he arrepentido de contártelo todo.

.

Lo que digas jefa.- La sonrisa de Wason que Ino se cargaba no le daba muy buena espina.

.

.

_ Flash back_

.

.

Sasuke seguía en su entusiasta baile, arremetiendo contra mí de manera bestial. Era un maldito desconsiderado, ¿no veía que tenía el pene de su amigo en mi boca? ¿Qué no sabe que me puedo atragantar? Si seguía con ese ritmo quedaría con la mandíbula suelta de tanto que, por sus penetraciones, me hace casi tragar al Mini-Naruto.

.

Ahg.- Me quejé molesta.- ¿Me quieres matar o qué? – Le bramo furiosa al pelinegro detrás de mi.- ¿Quieres practicar necrofilia también? – El muy hijo de puta ni siquiera puede dejar de cogerme mientras le reclamo. Suspiré. Naruto era un chico muy guapo y todo, me caía bien y me gustaba mucho… pero no estaba dispuesta a morir por culpa de su pene enorme. ¿Habrá reducción de pene? Si hay de senos, ¿Por qué no de penes? Maldita sea, ya ni pienso bien, solo tengo penes y mas penes en la cabeza… mmm, pero Sasuke si que sabe cómo moverse. – Naruto…- Mis ojos chocan con unos enojados zafiros. – Eres buen ti-tipo y todoooh.- Mierda. Estúpido Sasuke.- ¿Pero puedo hacerte un oral después de que termine tu amigo? – Extrañamente recibí una nalgada de parte del pelinegro y un gran fruncido de cejas rubias.

.

¿Lo prefieres a él? – Me dijo furioso.- ¿Prefieres que él te coja a darme una mamada? – Lo miré sorprendida.- Eso no sonó muy bien… - Se corrigió al instante, avergonzado.- ¿Lo prefieres a él? – Repitió.

.

Seria más fácil contestarle sino fuera porque Sasuke, que de seguro había inflado su ego aún mas por el rumbo que está tomando esto, seguía penetrándome con más ganas que antes, con empujes más profundos y certeros. Jodido Sasuke. – No.- Le contesté segura. – No es eso. ¡Puta sea Sasuke! ¿Quieres parar?

.

No quiero.- Contestó escueto.- Te dejaré de coger cuando se me de la gana.- Podría jurar que sus labios se elevaron en una mueca arrogante.-

.

Estúpido.- Susurré.- Naruto, no qui-ero… moriiiiii ¡Mierda! Tu pene… tu pene es eno-rme… me atraganto con él si Sasuke se mu-ueve así.- Lo miré con suplica y disculpa mezcladas.

.

¿Qué? – Sasuke milagrosamente detuvo sus movimientos.- ¿Su pene es enorme? – Su voz sonaba incrédula. Me empujó hasta caer contra la cama y me giró rápido hasta quedar con las tetas hacia arriba.- Esto.- Solté un respingo.- Esto es un pene enorme.- Otro respingo.- Es este pene enorme que te está haciendo gemir como perra.- Retomó sus movimientos de cadera contra mi. Sasuke estaba furioso, lo podía ver en su cara contraída de enojo.

.

Creo que dejé bastante cla-aro antes.- Tomé con mi mano derecha el pene sin atención del rubio y lo acariciaba con entusiasmo.- Que ambos tienen penessss enormes y asom-brosos.- Le recordé al pelinegro.

.

No te preocupes Sakura-chan.- Naruto se sentó aun lado de mi y me acariciaba el cabello.- Ya me lo habían dicho antes.- Rió a carcajada suelta.- Esperaremos a que el teme termine, ¿de acuerdo? – Apenas y pude asentir de forma correcta, Sasuke seguía molesto, seguía golpeando contra mi muy rudo y sin cuidados. – Al cabo no durará mucho. – La mirada retadora de Naruto solo fue incentivo para que el pelinegro empujara con más fervor.

.

Yo ni sabia que hacer, solo podía gemir y retorcerme; y fue mas placentero por el morbo de que el rubio me miraba disfrutar.

.

Quiero besarte.- Me dijo. Y se inclinó para llegar a mis labios. Lo atrapé con las manos por el cuello y su boca envolvió por completo la mía. Se robaba mis gemidos y su lengua saboreaba mis suspiros. No podía dejar de acariciar su nuca ligeramente sudorosa, su mano grande y caliente fue directo contra mi ceno izquierdo; pellizcaba mi pezón con fuerza y luego amasaba toda la extensión con entrega.

.

Me voy a vol-ver lo… loca.- Pude apenas y decir.- Ya-ah.- Me arqueé por completo, sentí como mi propio interior aprisionaba con mas fuerzas el pene de Sasuke. Grité. Un grito liberador que Naruto absorbió como si fuera el elipsis de la vida.- Mmm.- Ronroneé. Las fuertes manos del pelinegro me sujetaron de las caderas, dolía la presión, de seguro dejaría marcada su mano, pero no me importaba. Un ultimo empujón y sentí como lava su semen. Contraía y relajaba mi vagina al compás de las convulsiones de Sasuke. Un orgasmo abrazador.

.

Después sentí mi cuerpo de trapo, no podía coordinar mis acciones. Mi cerebro no tenía poder sobre el cansado títere en el que me había convertido.

.

Formidable.- Muy apenas logré distinguir la voz ronca y áspera de Sasuke. – El mejor orgasmo que he tenido nunca.- Poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro el pene del pelinegro me abandonó. En cuanto salió mis paredes se cerraron abruptamente.- Eres tan estrecha que cuando te vienes prácticamente succionas mi verga.

.

Lindo alago.- Rodé los ojos de forma sarcástica.- Si siguen introduciendo esas cosas.- Dije con rencor refiriéndome a sus penes.- De estrecha ya no tendré nada.

.

Naruto rio divertido y travieso.- He oído que existen ejercicios para mantener la vagina como una quinceañera virgen, para siempre.- La mano bronceada acariciaba mi vientre con gentileza. Le sonreí como pude, pero no estaba cansada, es más, aun tenia ganas de meter en mi boca la inmensa verga de…

.

Hmp. No creo que las necesites.- Un peso del lado derecho de la cama llamó mi atención. Sasuke se había recostado de lado, observándonos a Naruto y a mi, ¿hasta para acostarse era sexy? ¿Era nata pose de portada de revista? Sasuke podría pasar sin problemas como modelo para _Calvin Klein_. Naruto era mas el estilo de _Dolce&Gabbana_, esos hombres que parecen inocentes y traviesos, pero que escondían en su mirada una ardiente llama de lujuria y perdición. Sin olvidar, claro, que eran espectacularmente atractivos con todos esos músculos tonificados y en el lugar correcto y de forma correcta.

.

Sasuke acariciaba la extensión del cuello hasta la muñeca, con apenas las yemas de sus dedos despertaba electrizantes sensaciones. Naruto, con esa mano grande y ansiosa, hacia que la piel se me erizara.

.

Me toca a mi, ¿no? – La rápida vuelta de la conversación me provocó un mareo, y luego que me escocieran las manos por querer tocarlo _**ahí.**_ – Estoy ansioso de ver qué tal lo haces.- Esos hombres de verdad no sabían el poder de su atractivo. Ambos sonreían sensualmente, de esas sonrisas que te humedecen las bragas.

.

Los aparte de mi cuerpo y obligué a Naruto sentarse sobre el borde de la cama, el rubio me miraba sorprendido y Sasuke con una ceja alzada, por favor, yo era parte de ese cuarenta y ocho porciento de la población a la que le amm agradaba la idea de practicar sexo oral.

.

Antes que nada, no tienes herpes ¿verdad? – Mi pregunta causó una risa sofocada por parte del pelinegro y la ira en los ojos azules.

.

Ya te dije que estamos limpios.- Se cruzó de brazos sobre la altura de su pecho. – Los que se están arriesgando aquí somos el teme y yo. – Me miró suspicaz. Es cierto, y la indirecta estaba muy bien merecida de mi parte.

.

Lo siento.- Respondí. Mi mano tocó la base de su pene hinchado.- De verdad lo siento.- Y para que me perdonara le di un pequeño beso en la punta del glande. Naruto tembló.

.

Yo quiero ver esto.- Oí una, bastante, ronca voz.

.

Cállate idiota, la distraes.- Reí por eso. El rubio era bastante infantil y huraño cuando no tenía lo que quería.- Prosigue Sakura-chan.- Se notaba ansioso y emocionado, no quise hacerlo esperar más.

.

Despacio toqué todo el tronco del poderoso pene, a cada centímetro las piernas bronceadas se tensaban y el vientre marcado temblaba un poco. Repetí varias veces la acción, cuando lo pensé justo apreté todo lo que pude con mis pequeñas manos. Estaba maravillada por las reacciones que conseguía con todo esto. Nunca me había tomado mi tiempo y la paciencia para hacerlo como yo quería, pero sentía que Naruto se merecía que le diera lo mejor de mí.

.

Ignoré por completo a esos dos, hasta ignoré a mi propio cuerpo que comenzaba a recuperarse del reciente orgasmo, reanimándose ha por mas. Solo Naruto, Naruto y su antojable pene. Joder, me hice toda una pervertida. No quiero ser una pervertida, una ramera con clase. Lloriqueaba. No. Sasuke y Naruto me dijeron que yo no era ninguna ramera, y sé que no los soy; pero haciendo estas cosas… es comprensible que hasta dude de mi misma, ¿verdad? Digo, esto es nuevo para mí. _Enfócate._

.

Salí de mi letargo y me vi masturbando al rubio. Detuve mi mano justo en la mitad y ahí giré mi mano, como si estuviera destapando una botella o limpiando algún tubo. Okay, pésimo ejemplo.

.

Me permití ver la expresión de mi presa. Naruto miraba fijamente mi mano, se mordía el labio y fruncía el ceño reprimiéndose. Pero sus ojos estaban muy oscuros, de un azul rey. La pupila estaba completamente dilatada y su pecho subía y bajaba en un compás erróneo. Me sentí poderosa. _Siguiente paso_. Abrí mi boca y Naruto dio un respingo aguantando la respiración. Se le notaba muy ansioso. Pero me sentía poderosa y quería dominarlo, quería torturarlo de una manera placentera.

.

Con solo mi lengua daba pequeños golpecitos en lo más alto de su pene. Luego trazaba círculos alrededor de todo el glande y moví su pene hacia la derecha para poder viajar por toda su extensión en repetidas veces. Lo oía suspirar y la respiración acelerada de otra persona. Realmente estaba disfrutando esto.

.

Aun lamiendo el pene del rubio lo miré a la cara; ahora era a mi a la que no le quitaba su penetrante mirada azul, tenia los labios entreabiertos y soltaba gemidos mudos. Se quitó el sudor de su frente y me sonrió guiñándome un ojo. Lo interpreté como un halago, como un incentivo a que lo estoy haciendo bien.

.

Sonreí arrogante. ¿Sasuke cómo está? Lo atrapé pasando su lengua por sus carnosos labios secos y tragar con pesar. Sasuke también quería que se la chupara, pero lo siento por ti Sasuke-kun, es el momento de Naruto.

.

Sasuke desprendía un aura de lujuria y poder muy fuerte, me daba la impresión de que quería hacer a un lado a su amigo y tomar su lugar. Pero sabía que no lo haría.

.

Creo que ya demoré mucho el asunto, de nuevo me dirigí a la punta de su glande y le di un pequeño beso, y otro y otro. Y abrí lentamente mi boca para que sintiera como rosaban mis labios su piel sensibilizada. Por primera vez odio tener la boca chica. El apenas tener la cabeza de Narutin dentro, me significaba un gran esfuerzo. O era que yo tenia muy chica la boca o Naruto tenia el pene muy grande y grueso… me voy con la segunda opción.

.

Un par de manos me sujetaron con fuerza de los cabellos, tratando de empujarme hacia él. ¿Le debo dar el gusto?

.

El dolor en el nacimiento de mis cabellos me atravesó la columna y la fuerte invasión a mi boca me dejó sin respiración, literal. No podía llevar el aire a mis pulmones y Naruto no parecía querer soltarme.

.

¡Estúpido! ¡La estás ahogando! – Escuché un estruendoso sonido, como el de una cachetada; después escuché mi propia respiración desesperada.

.

¡Lo siento, lo siento! – Cansada y con el sentimiento de miedo por casi morir (no tanto por el hecho de morir, sino _la forma_ en que lo haría), miré a Naruto que se sobaba detrás de la cabeza y me veía con arrepentimiento puro y preocupación.

.

No-no… hay proble-ma.- Diablos, ahora estoy afónica.

.

De verdad lo siento Sakura-chan, es que… ¡ahg! – Se revolvió la cabellera dorada con desespero.- Lo siento.- Awww, ¿Cómo puedo uno estar molesta con esa carita del gatito con botas?

.

Lo besé sin apenas estar consiente de mi arrebato. – No hay problema gatito.- Naruto me miró como si estuviera loca.- ¡Naruto, Naruto! Quise decir Naruto.- Suspiré avergonzada.- No hay problema Naruto.

.

¿Había dicho ya, que el rubio tenia una sonrisa hermosa? – Seguiré.- Y esa gran sonrisa me trajo de vuelta a mi trabajo.

.

Pero.- Intentó protestar.

.

Cállate.- Tomé lugar de nuevo entre las piernas del rubio y me di cuenta que por el susto Narutin estaba un poco deprimido. Pero se puede solucionar. Ahora es que tengo que poner en práctica lo que aprendí en clases de canto.- Relaja la garganta, Sakura.- Me dije. Aquí vamos.

.

Un sabor a almizcle arremetió contra mi paladar y la sensación de que en cualquier momento mi mandíbula se rompería. El miembro de Naruto estaba en toda su gloria dentro de mí. Comencé a mover la cabeza de atrás hacia adelante, en un ritmo lento pero profundo. Mi lengua se abrió paso entre el espacio reducido de mi boca para poder lamer y masajear el pene de Naruto.

.

¡Ah! ¡Si! – El rubio volvió a sujetarme del cabello y esta vez acompañaba los movimientos sin pretender matarme. – Mas rápido… succiona mi verga.- ¿Por qué tuvo que volver a empezar con las palabras sucias? – Saca tu lengua, limpia con tu lengua mi verga.- Y de nuevo como la primera vez que nos conocimos, hace apenas unas horas, me estaba prendiendo que usara esa forma tan sucia de hablar.

.

Hice lo que dijo. Saqué todo su miembro y yo saqué mi lengua. Lamia todo lo que podía, hasta incluso lamí sus testículos, y los masajee, los apretaba y acariciaba como la joya mas valiosa. Se me antojó morderlo y no me quedé con las ganas. A Naruto pareció gustarle, un ronco gemido se abrió paso por su garganta y su cabeza cayó rendida hacia atrás. Volví a meterlo todo en mi boca y logré que mi lengua quedara afuera; de tal manera que lo que no alcanzaba a entrar podía ser consentido con la húmeda carne.

.

Podía sentir mi sangre viajar mas rápido y con mas fuerza, sentía mis sentidos hipersensibilizados, mi propia humedad bañando la cara interna de mis muslos, estaba por tener mi propio orgasmo sin tocarme, solo con la erótica acción de darle placer a Naruto.

.

Más, más. Me decía. Quiero mas, quiero que llegue como un terremoto, que su orgasmo libere al mío.

.

Aumenté inhumanamente las embestidas, mis propios suspiros y gemidos de gusto le daban un concierto privado al pene que estaba obstruyendo su canto. Rápido, rápido. Vamos Naruto.

.

Me-e ven-go…- Animada por su advertencia, alegre por el levantamiento de sus caderas, por el fuerte apretón en mis cabellos, fui más rápido y más profundo en las acometidas contra la verga vigorosa.

.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

.

Y fue una explosión.

.

Podía sentir la verga palpitante hasta las amígdalas, podía sentir como todo su semen viajaba directamente hasta mi esófago y bajaba… y no me quejé, lo estaba disfrutando. Naruto aun seguía convulsionándose contra mí, su frente la apegó a mi espalda y su respiración agitada erizaba mi piel. No llegué al orgasmo, pero estaba aun con ganas, mucho más ganas que antes.

.

Me tragué todo, lo saboree con un placer orgásmico en mi rostro. Cuando abrí los ojos y Naruto retiró a su amigo yo no lo permití. Lo tome con ambas manos y lo seguía masturbando. Quería todo de él. Lo masajee de arriba hacia abajo y lamia su cabeza, de nuevo, dentro de mi boca. Me permití cerrar los ojos, grabando todas estas sensaciones dentro de mi cabeza.

.

Cuando la verga de Naruto perdió fuerza y yo pude exprimirle todo lo que pude, abrí los ojos.

.

Me sorprendí al ver las expresiones de esos dos. El rubio estaba agitado, juraba ver su aliento escapar de entre sus labios. Tenía la vista nublada y se agarraba con ansias de la cama.

.

Sasuke estaba igual. Tenía los ojos casi cerrados, perforándome con ellos. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo erróneo y un camino de saliva se escapada de la comisura de sus labios.

.

Me levanté temblorosa, mis piernas casi no me sostenían y desde arriba los pude ver mejor. Abrí los ojos impresionada de ver infraganti a Sasuke.

.

Tenia su mano derecha alrededor de su pene y una gran cantidad de semen lo bañaba hasta llegar a la sabana de la cama.

.

Se me antojó beberlo.

.

Hazlo.- Los diamantes negros, declaro que Sasuke es el único ser sobre la tierra que realmente tiene los ojos negros, me rogaban con oscura pasión que bebiera de su esencia.

.

Hipnotizada como por cantos de sirenas, me arrodillé frente a él y lamí todo lo que estaba bañado de ese liquido blanco con el mismo entusiasmo que con su rubio amigo.

.

Estaba frustrada, estaba excitada pero insatisfecha por no haber logrado mi liberación.

.

Sasuke y Naruto se veían cansados, con muecas de satisfacción en la cara y yo con una puta inconformidad en el rostro.

.

Quiero un puto orgasmo y lo quiero ya.

.

Si no te importa Naruto.- Sasuke miraba al rubio con las energías recargadas. – Tu ya tuviste lo tuyo y te ves muy cansado como para continuar.- Naruto ni siquiera lo miró, parecía mas interesado en recuperar su respiración que solo meneó la mano de forma despreocupada.- No sé el dobe, Sakura.- Me dijo.- Pero has despertado en mi un nuevo poder.- No le entendí, pero al segundo que se puso de pie llegó mas claro que el agua.- Yo estoy listo para la siguiente ronda.- Y para darle mas énfasis llevó sus manos a sus caderas, exhibiendo su recién recuperado pene. El pelinegro debía practicar algún deporte de resistencia; porque esa recuperación asombrosa de flujo sanguíneo era de aplaudirse.

.

Me encanta mi puta suerte.

.

Tenía la vagina vibrando por atención y por la puta de Paris Hilton que no me iba a hacer del rogar.

.

Dame con lo mejor que tengas.- Lo reté.

.

Segundos después me arrepentí horriblemente de mis palabras…

.

.

_Fin Flash Back_

.

.

No mames Sakura. - ¿Qué mierdas? – Te odio con odio jarocho. - ¿Por qué diablos tenia una amiga como Ino? – Tu, la santurrona Frentezota cara de papa de la secundaria…

.

¿Qué dijiste? – Estaba segura que tenia a mi ceja bailando furiosa y mis mejillas encendidas de enojo.

.

Oh.- Se encogió de hombros.- Así te decía hace años.- Me sonrió risueña.- No se lo dije a nadie mas, descuida.

.

Perra prostituta.- Dije entre dientes.

.

¡Oye! No me puedes culpar por sentir envidia y querer desquitarme un poco… - Se cruzó de brazos y me volteó el rostro ofendida.

.

Mejor cállate.- La corté. – Ya te dije lo que querías saber, ahora lárgate de mi casa para poder recuperarme en paz.

.

Tu madre se sentiría muy mal al saber que su adorada hija no aprendió bien sus modales… -

.

Mi madre está muy feliz haciendo lo mismo que yo estos cinco días, con mi papá claro, como para prestarme atención.- Quise sonreír autosuficiente, pero la idea de que tus padres estén… _agh_, que feo escalofrío.

.

Vamos Sakura.- ¿De verdad Ino nunca se rendía? – Cuéntame el resto de tus días con esos chicos ardientes, ¡mejor aún! – Aplaudió emocionada.- Preséntamelos.- La cara de pervertida que se cargaba no podría ni quitársela una monja.

.

Jamás.- Gruñí. – Ellos son mis, _eeeehg_… jamás. – Mierda.

.

¿Tus qué? – Ino debía de pegarse los ojos con súper cola sino quería que un día de estos se le salieran por tanto que los abría.

.

Nada, lárgate. –

.

Solo si prometes contarme todo.- ¿Era mucho pedir tranquilidad, un departamento solo y agradable para poder recuperarme? – _Por fiiiiiiiiiiiis._

.

Suspiré cansada. – No.-

.

Traeré a Hinata.- Me dijo decidida.- A Hinata jamás puedes decir que no.

.

No la metas en tus fines pervertidos, cerda.-

.

De eso nada. – Negó enardecida.- Hinata también querrá saber todo los detalles.

.

Lo siguiente que vi fue una ráfaga amarilla y el sillón vacio frente a mí.

.

Volví a suspirar.

.

Mas vale poner seguro a la puerta antes de que Ino reapareciera…

.

.

.

**Fin.**

* * *

Dato curioso: _**Chafu**_ significa _Sucio_ en **Swahili**

Eme aquí trayéndoles otra continuación de Dirty.

Últimamente solo recibo mensajes pidiendo que continué esta historia en especial, y ps yo trato de complacerlos.

Me he visto en la penosa necesidad de pedir ayuda externa.

De verdad quiero darles algo digno de leer... hasta fui con una ginecóloga.

Seeeeeee... no me crean si no quieren.

También le pedí ayuda al amigo mas _experimentado_ que tengo.

Triste es saber que ya no podré dormir en mucho tiempo por sus historias. _Oh god, why?_

Todo por ustedes.

¡Ah! También quería decirles que subió mi lista de fics en espera.

Ahora son treinta :)

Jajaja, sip.

La mayoría son one-shot, uno que otro tiene tres o cinco capítulos.

En su mayoría también SasuSaku, pero hay de Kakashi y Sakura y del rubio Uzumaki con la pelirosa Haruno.

Ahm, también quería decirles que ya subí la historia de Icha Icha Paradise, pero decidí que debe ser con Kakashi-sensei como protagonista por que es su librito, y con Sakura como su pareja.

Mmm, ¿qué más?

Estoy en coma terminal con **Hola, soy lesbiana** y **Solo dos horas**; la neta. De verdad no se me ocurre nada con esas dos, no sé como continuarlas, ¡nada! y es muy desesperante.

Sé que dije que de este año no pasaba que terminaba esas dos, y mas con **Hola, soy lesbiana** (_que fue mi primera historia y aun no la termino_) que lleva mas de tres años sin terminar.

Eso me deprime.

En fin, hago mi mayor esfuerzo.

Solo voy a tener un mes de vacaciones. No es mucho pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Espero comprendan y sepan tenerme paciencia.

Gracias.

Ojalá les guste esta continuación (_malditos pervertidos_)

Y me animaría mucho que me dieran sus opiniones, mínimo unas cincuenta.

Jajaja, no pido mucho ¿verdad?

Byeeeee.


End file.
